herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
RakoRider
RakoRider (AKA RakoMaster) is a Dinoid Knight, a group of Ceratopsian themed Dinoids who are all aligned with the protagonists and not with the other Dinoids, who are for the most part the villains. RakoRider was imprisoned many, many years ago on a prison block within the asteroid field of Sol, and waited many, countless years for his freedom. Being so massive, RakoRider was kept here because he was too big to transport anywhere else. When a human known as Arkadi Orlov managed to wind up in the prison, he himself having had a similar history to RakoRider, Arkadi makes it a promise to plan both of their ultimate escapes from this prison. RakoRider, due to still being alive by his debut, is the last surviving member of the Topusu Clan of Dinoids. Personality RakoRider was once a bully to younger Dinoids many years prior to the present. However, he soon learned to stop on the path he was treading when Tyrannox (Then the leader of the Dinoids) stepped when he heard his son committed suicide all because of RakoRider's actions, although RakoRider wasn't initially aware it was his own fault. Due to this, one could see RakoRider's younger mind being much more naive about the terrible truth of how bullying can lead to very nasty consequences, and RakoRider was not fully aware of what his punishment would be since he wound up enraging Tyrannox himself. As a result, RakoRider was banished to a prison block within the asteroid field of Sol, and RakoRider spent most of his time there as a miserable wreck, eventually aging from a youngster to a more elderly individual all thanks to his own personal regret over what he had done. When he meets Arkadi, a former bully who nearly killed Plio Kenson alongside his gang of four others, Arkadi, at this point, had been trying to redeem himself to Plio, but Plio kept refusing to even acknowledge him as a proper human, and his four former friends got arrested for their continued attempts to try and bully others outside of school. Arkadi, as of this point in the story, has had it very rough that he came close to suicide himself just to simply ask for forgiveness from Plio (Plio had saved his life when they both felt like he didn't deserve to be saved from events prior to that). As a result, his current situation with being imprisoned in the same cell as RakoRider leads to RakoRider acting defensive about the other inmates wanting to attack Arkadi, and his loud bellow shuts all of them up. While it may not be clear how much motivation to live RakoRider still has left, it is clear he's found himself face to face with a person who's been through a situation no different from his own; bullying an innocent, getting beaten up brutally by either their victim or a relative of theirs, being spared from their rage, but not being regarded as one of their species anymore, and then winding up in the same prison for one reason or another. Overall, something sparked in RakoRider's mind leading Arkadi to be the very being to save him from this prison, and be the one to wield his own powers in the light of the results. When utilized in his "Master Mode" during battles on Terran colonies or other city environments that are aligned with Plio Kenson, RakoRider's type of locomotion makes it difficult for him to avoid collateral damages to structures, to the point Plio has to physically instruct him as to how to both use his powers the way he's supposed to, all the while avoiding buildings. Since Plio is his idol, he readily listens to his advice, although his human partner, Arkadi, tends to be rather quiet around Plio since Plio, by this point in the series, has already been through most of the fighting situations that Arkadi and RakoRider are only just now getting involved in. He also seems to absolutely LOATH Pachidious, the rival of The Slave Rider. Despite the fact Pachidious actually cared for his workers and respected them... Pachidious is a walking trigger to a destructive hazard just waiting to happen. RakoRider's first introduction to Pachidious wasn't all that nicer in hindsight, as Pachidious basically drilled a hole so deep into the ground of a subsurface environment that he broke into a lava vein and triggered a volcanic eruption and made his escape by the huge distraction caused by the forced eruption. Not only does that showcase to RakoRider that Pachidious is extremely reckless, he views his own escape tactics as a huge red flag as a safety hazard since he's been known to trigger volcanic eruptions deadly enough to hold off any normal enemy so that he can escape unnoticed. This especially played a huge role in why RakoRider became captured by The Slave Rider; Pachidious basically left him and a bunch of other Dinoids for dead when he went so far to trigger a Super Eruption to completely vaporize his enemies during his own escape. Since Pachidious is currently the only known Dinoid to handle such extreme hazards, this leads to RakoRider to overestimate Pachidiosus's durability as well, since he believes that if Pachidious can survive explosions and direct contact with magma, then what chance does he have in thinking Pachidious actually can be harmed? Design and Appearance RakoRider's design is modeled after the Dinosaur Styracosaurus with the traits of a Horse built into his design. Primarily, the Styracosaurus portions forge his head and tail appearance, with his head having as spike edged neck frill, and a singular horn which here is depicted as a massive, blade-like horn. The Horse traits mainly apply to RakoRider's legs and overall running speed and gait of a Horse, which is mirrored into the design of his four legs. His legs are even built with hooves to allow him to run similar to a Horse, but not only that, but they also have anti-gravity generators built into them, allowing him to maintain his running speed even on a planet that would normally hinder it. At the shoulder, RakoRider is 19.65 meters tall. For a further note, RakoRider (His actual name) can refer to either two different forms he has; a much smaller, weapon form in which he takes the form of a Lance for his human counterpart Rakokadi (Arkadi Orlov) to wield, or the "Master Mode" he has, which is the giant sized super robot which takes on the form of the design and picture mentioned and shown above respectively. His Master Mode is considered his "true form", as when he first appears in the comic, he is first seen in Master Mode prior to fusing with his human partner as a wrist mounted transformation device, that allows Arkadi to transform into Rakokadi, and then further transform in unison into RakoMaster. Another note that, like a majority of the Giant sized Mecha in the series, is that they're only generally big enough to be able to move through the streets of cities with ease and with minimal contact with the surrounding buildings as possible. The villains, on the other hand, are not designed with this idea in mind, and can rather massive in size depending on the specific type of giant mode they have. When Arkadi is in civilian form, RakoRider degenerates into a wrist based communicator of sorts similar to his idol KeraBeast, but has a different shape. In this case, he is a Depowered Hero. When Arkadi transforms into Rakokadi, he's still attached to his wrist, but now takes the form of a much larger Lance based weapon, with his Styracosaurus based head frill forging into a shield extension at the rear end of his "Battle Mode". When both Arkadi and RakoRider are in full sync, Rakokadi transforms into RakoMaster, who is considered an Empowered Hero, due to the fact Arkadi (his partner) is normally human, whereas this is normally RakoRider's true form. However, there is another reason why RakoRider is considered empowered here; prior to being in control of Arkadi, RakoRider was heavily rusted and brown in coloration, and shackled up for centuries and believed unable to battle until his shackles were removed, and Arkadi's speech finally awakened his true power and restored him back to when he was his most powerful, thus giving Arkadi access to the RakoMaster form, and RakoRider once again having his strongest power potential after centuries of being locked up. When in Battle Mode, RakoRider's lance-like abilities are not exactly prominent, in that there appears to be no actual weapon present on his design, whereas his Battle Mode encompasses all of Rakokadi's right hand and most of his right arm as well. From the mouth-like projection spot underneath RakoRider's horn, an energy lance emerges from it and becomes the primary weapon of Rakokadi, complete with the finisher move called "Indrik's Joust". Despite the look of each of the Dinoid Morphers, none of them have true projectile attacks with one (possible) exception to that. By that, they do not function as cannon or gun type of weapons in addition to their melee weapon designs. Weaknesses/Flaws Compared to KeraBeast and KasuBuster, RakoRider has never had to utilize a much smaller form, yet alone a form almost identical to those of KeraBeast after his own debut chapter. Not only that, but unlike most Dinoids, RakoRider's only size is his Daikaiju mode and nothing smaller save for his disguised forms that functions for Rakokadi. Compared to KeraBeast, who generally suffered a similar issue, RakoRider suffers it differently because unlike KeraBeast, RakoRider has an actual true form from which most of his fighting skill is applied. Not helping matters is that almost all of RakoRider's fighting style as Rakokadi relies on Arkadi's movements. His elemental attacks are initially not used in his debut for a simple reason; he cannot utilize Fire elemental attacks in space unless there is oxygen for him to utilize and create flame with. Not only that, but RakoMaster's various fire attacks are a combination of KeraMaster and KasuMaster's differing attacks; they are able to be refined and expanded upon like KeraMaster's thunder powers, but are also prone to be very lethal due to lack of proper control just like KasuMaster's ice powers. History TBA Design Notes RakoRider is chronologically the second hero character ever designed right after Plio Kenson and the forms that would be shared by KeraBeast. However, no less than 10 years separated RakoRider's conception from that of Plio/Kerason/KeraMaster is when RakoRider was designed. Despite this, however, a separate incarnation of RakoRider, based off of a Dragon, was used in very old concepts, but maintained the color green. Ironically, despite being the second hero to be designed, he is the last to make his debut out of the core five that will be seen in the series, if only due to his background, since RakoRider's user was once a bully for Plio Kenson, and RakoRider himself was a criminal that is one of the leading factors for the death of KeraTrident (the host of KeraMaster's form). When being designed, Rakokadi and RakoMaster were designed as a Sixth Ranger type character, since at the time, Kerason and KeraMaster were solo heroes, which is still reflected into The Blue Tri. The reasoning for this slot was the fact that until Rakokadi's conceptual debut, there was no other hero characters like Kerason. It should be noted, however, that despite still having the color green as his color motif, RakoRider's basis was NOT Styracosaurus, but instead Torosaurus, a very close relative of Triceratops and formerly thought to simply be an elder Triceratops individual. During a more recent pre-final concept, RakoRider was planned to more a Dinosaur/Bison hybrid with a very similar build to KeraMaster. Also to note is that due to various reasons such as some of Rakokadi's helmet design sharing details with AbareKiller from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger in addition to several other "evil" hero characters from Super Sentai, Rakokadi's finalized design has thus far taken the longest to finish up in comparison to Kasuoma, Guruson, and Ursason. Additionally, it was originally planned for RakoMaster to have a humanoid, Knight-like form wielding a lance based off of RakoMaster's head, but due to the fact SaiDaiOh already has a near identical design, this was scrapped altogether in favor of a Styracosaurus that functioned like a Horse in regards to movements, while maintaining the attack type that the humanoid mode would've had. In addition, part of the reason why Rakokadi isn't designed yet is the question of whether or not the other hand should have a shield equipped to balance out with RakoRider's lance. Rakokadi's finalized design resembles a mixture of AbareKiller and GekiChopper of Abaranger and Gekiranger respectively. Rakokadi's helmet design with his front horn allows him to directly charge/gore opponents in a lance charge. It should be noted that the upperbody proportions of both Kerason and Rakokadi are designed to increase in muscular stature. Whereas Kerason gets stronger limbs, Rakokadi gets larger hands, which allow for Rakokadi's left hand to function as a blocking weapon type of enhancement. Rakokadi doesn't often use a headbutt attack, however, since he's not willing to outright kill an opponent. However, his tolerance against opponents has him at a more willing stance to kill a target than Kerason is. This is only topped by both Guruson and Ursason in regards to which of the heroes will outright kill a target, with Ursason having the highest rank of aggression out of all of them. However, it should be noted that both Guruson and Ursason have very conditional situations for their aggression to peak to such a state. In the current revision, RakoRider is part of a long dead clan called the "Topusu Clan", which consists of Dinoids solely based around Ceratopsians. This is also the clan in which KeraTrident originated from, and was in fact the leader of. The group, as a whole, functions as a sect of Magic Knights in regards to their abilities; until Quartz and Tyrannox Mk II, they were the ONLY Dinoids outside of the Ultimorian variants to utilize magic. Similar to KeraBeast, RakoRider is noted as being a bit of a jerkass, but unlike KeraBeast, he knows exactly what type of insults to use, and also unlike KeraBeast, he at least knows when certain insults are too offensive to somebody. RakoRider, though, doesn't appear to be as much of a killjoy as KeraBeast, since RakoRider is perfectly content with living with Arkadi when you consider the fact he was imprisoned by The Slave Rider for who knows how long, something he frequently tries to teach KeraBeast that he should better respect the more peaceful lifestyle of Plio while it still lasts. Trivia *His designs as his weapon form (Which is the primary use of his actual name), and his human hero counterpart (Rakokadi) are currently unfinished as of 1/14/2015. As a result, his current page image is that of RakoMaster, rather than his weapon form of RakoRider. *In addition to attempting to make his physical design obviously different from KeraMaster (Triceratops) and KasuMaster (Chasmosaurus), RakoMaster's legs are modeled after horse with his singular nasal horn modeled into a sword/lance hybrid. Some of these influences come directly from the Infernal Demon Diomedes from Bayonetta 2. *RakoMaster having a galloping gait similar to a Horse is similar to Aladar from Disney's Dinosaur, which depicts him as galloping similar to a Horse when running, despite that type of locomotion being impossible for an Iguanodon given it's skeletal structure. *RakoRider's horse-like traits are modeled after his jousting combat style, or mounted combat in regards to how he moves and how he attacks. *The reason RakoRider's human based hero form isn't drawn yet is because of the fact the author doesn't know what kind of helmet design to use for him. *Out of the five hero characters designed specifically for The Blue Tri, RakoRider was the second designed. Unlike KeraBeast, however, RakoRider wasn't designed until years later, and was originally a different type of animal altogether. *RakoRider, as of the moment, is the only one of the protagonists to not have a finisher move in their Master Mode. Gallery RakoRider (Civilian Mode) V2.png|Civilian Mode RakoRider. RakoRider (Battle Mode).png|Battle Mode RakoRider. Arkadi Orlov (Season 2).png|RakoRider on Arkadi Orlov's right wrist. Rakokadi.png|RakoRider fused with Arkadi Orlov into Rakokadi. RakoRider.png|RakoRider's true form of RakoMaster. TBT Size Scale V2.png|Size (RakoMaster) compared to four others. Category:Alter-Ego Category:Aliens Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters‏‎ Category:Anti-Hero Category:Article stubs Category:Bond Creators Category:Brave Heroes Category:Child Saver Category:Creatures Category:Defenders Category:Determinators‏‎ Category:Elementals‏ Category:Empowered Heroes‏ Category:Fighters Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Good hearted Basterds Category:Guardians Category:Heroes who've lost Family Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroes with Gadgets Category:Heroic Bastards Category:Internet Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Life saver Category:Male Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Protagonists Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:The Atoner Category:Kaiju Category:Super Robot Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jerk With A Heart Of Gold Category:Artificial Lifeform Category:Equus Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Muscular Heroes Category:Depowered Heroes Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Hotheads Category:Silicon Based Life Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Reptiles Category:Imaginary Creatures Category:Neutral Good Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Size-Shifters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Soldiers Category:Speedster Category:Pyrokinetic Heroes